The amount of application content available to users of various computing devices including tablet devices, laptops, mobile phones, desktop computers, and so forth, is ever-increasing. However, the sheer quantity of application choices available to users can make it difficult for users to find applications that are relevant and interesting. Users with a limited amount of time may not wish to spend a great deal of time searching among a multitude of applications and therefore simply may not discover some of the “best” applications for their devices, which detracts from the overall user experience and limits opportunities for application developers. Third party recommendations for applications and lists of popular applications have been used to assist users in finding relevant applications. However, these recommendation lists have proliferated as the amount of application content has increased and can be quite cumbersome for users to navigate.